


【寡红】Angry Sex

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: 新年贺文ABO预警寡A红O互攻OOC预警
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 17





	【寡红】Angry Sex

**Author's Note:**

> 新年贺文
> 
> ABO预警
> 
> 寡A红O
> 
> 互攻
> 
> OOC预警

已经是凌晨三点的光景，昏暗的街道上残破的路灯不停地闪烁着微弱的光，远远能看到一辆福特的皮卡缓缓停在了路边。

“那个伤口…你还想瞒多久？”一个略显沙哑的女声在黑暗中响起，平缓冷淡的语气隐约透露着一丝不悦。

坐在她身旁的人鼻腔里传来一声不屑的轻哼，靠在破旧靠背上的脑袋慢腾腾地转了过来“你认为你有资格质问我吗？Agent Romanoff？”

听着那疲惫的声线里不易觉察的颤音，Natasha转过头眯起了眼睛“我觉得你应该相信你的训练官，而不是突然跑来破坏她的任务还害得自己受伤。”

“哦，也许你应该量力而行，而不是像这样没头没脑地把自己置身于那么危险的环境。”Wanda勾起嘴角给了她一抹嘲讽的微笑。

昏暗的光线让特工有些看不清她的脸，隐约只能看到她浅绿色的眸子在月光下透着一抹蓝色的幽光。

Natasha明显没有耐心再和她嘴炮，只见她猛地向对方伸出手去，女巫则像是早就料到一般抬手挡住了她，接着不管不顾地冲她挥出了一拳。

Wanda戴着戒指的指节打在特工的脸颊上，火辣辣的刺痛立刻让Natasha红了眼，她快速地伸手掐住了女巫纤细的脖颈，那女巫则拉开了靠背的调节器，二人一起直直地向后倒去。

猛烈的撞击牵动了Wanda肋下的伤口，血腥味在狭窄的空间里蔓延开来，Natasha在听到她的闷哼后连忙送开了手，然而那人却马上用双手抓住了她松懈下来的手腕，两条长腿攀上她的脖子。

“闹够了没有？！”Natasha的身体猛然向前倾，女巫的后腰被她带得离开了座椅，脱力的身体向下滑去，腿心正好卡在了特工的腰间。

月光透过老爷车满是泥泞的玻璃窗照射进来，Natasha此刻才清楚地看到了Wanda的脸。

她的胸口因为愤怒和刚才的一系列动作而剧烈起伏着，仔细看的话还能看到她脸上的几道擦痕，下唇还带着血痂，棕红色的长发染着血迹，乱糟糟地铺满了靠背。她带着怒火的绿眼睛就那样直直地望着自己，眼底的水泽仿佛下一秒就会溢出来。

Wanda很少生气，但这不代表她不会生气。

Natasha自然知道她为什么会这样，但这并不是可以让这个女巫自作主张跑到那么危险的地方的理由，更何况她还因此而受了伤。

想到这，特工眯起了眼睛。

她用力拉住女巫的手，用安全带将它们绑在了她头顶的靠背上，接着撕开了她风衣里残破不堪的薄衫。

早就结痂的伤口和布料黏连在了一起，在被特工大力撕开后立刻又涌出了鲜血。

突如其来的剧痛让Wanda忍不住倒吸一口凉气。

“Natasha Romanoff你混蛋！”

Wanda挣扎着，乱七八糟的伤口随着她的动作又裂开了一点。

“别乱动！”

特工狠狠地剜了她一眼，接着低头专心检查着那里，还好只是皮外伤，虽然流了不少血，但并不严重。

“这件事就让它过去吧…”特工从一旁的抽屉里取出酒精和绷带“再争论下去没有意义。”

末了，她又补充了一句“这次我原谅你了。”

Wanda微微皱起眉头，被桎梏在头顶的双手间闪过一丝红光。

Natasha低头专心为她包扎着，耳边却听到了一阵风声。还没等她反应过来，那女巫便坐起身来，纤长的手指猛然插进特工的发间，拽着她的头发迫使她抬起头来，然后狠狠地吻上了她的嘴唇。

二人的牙齿猛然磕碰到一起，女巫下唇伤口上的血痂被撞裂，血腥味掺杂着特工身上的硝烟味道让她的小腹忍不住抽搐了一下。

这感觉让Wanda不服气地加重了力道，微凉的手指探进了特工衣服的下摆，准确地捏住她胸口悄然挺立起来的红果然后用力一拧。

Natasha皱紧眉头，狠狠把她按回了座椅上。后脑猛烈的冲击让Wanda一阵头晕眼花，她有些发懵地任由那人吮吸着自己下唇发烫的伤口，直到腿心突然被一个炙热的硬物抵住。

“Nat…ah!”

紧致的甬道被大力地拓开，刺痛让女巫立刻出了一身冷汗，她痛得尖叫一声，手用力掐在Natasha撑在她脸侧的手臂上，白皙的皮肤上立刻多出了几道血痕。

那人并不在意手臂上的刺痛，只是弯下腰安抚似的吻了吻她的鼻尖，接着向下轻轻舔吮着她精致的锁骨，手还小心地扶在她包裹着绷带的伤口上。

Wanda颤抖着仰起头，极力缩紧身体抵抗着对方的入侵。

Omega的不配合让Natasha的进入相当艰难，那紧缩的肉壁夹得她的腺体寸步难行，而且还有些发痛。

特工逐渐没有了耐心，她抽出身体，将那不听话的女巫翻了过去。Wanda皱着眉想要转过来，然而刚刚支起身体，那人便从身后含吮住了她颈后的腺体。

Wanda的脊椎像是被一道闪电劈中一般弹了起来，腿心的花瓣也开始不规则地抽搐，原始的欲望从小腹蔓延上来，直直地冲进她的脑中，她呜咽着收紧了捏在皮质座椅上的手指，直到指节变成了青灰色。

饥渴的花瓣不知廉耻地迎接着Alpha的腺体，在那滚烫的端头碰触到穴口的瞬间便立刻将她包裹住，粉嫩的媚肉还在不停吸吮着上面的小口，透明的花液也顺着Wanda的腿根滑落下来。

Natasha猛地挺了进去，对方却只是剧烈颤抖了一下，脸死死地埋在靠背中不肯回头。

特工直起身子，小腹上的肌肉猛然绷紧，快速地挺弄了起来，但身下的Omega却依然不肯发出声音，单薄的身体在对方的冲击下抖作一团。

“怎么？不舒服吗？”

Natasha不满地停了下来，却把腺体顶进得更深，甚至蹭到了Wanda光滑有弹性的腔口。

她顺着Wanda后背的凹陷抚摸下来，揉捏着她的腰窝，接着抬起手在她雪白的臀部上留下一个红红的掌印。

那清脆的响声回荡在狭小的空间里，湿热紧致的甬道立刻颤抖着夹紧了她，一声低吟从靠背中闷闷地传了出来。

特工眯起眼睛，用力挺动了几下，手上也加重了力道，身下的人摆动着身体像是想要逃脱一般向前面躲去，Natasha却立刻弯下腰，一只手掐住她的腰肢，另一只手从前面绕过她的肩头，强迫她向后坐进自己的怀中。

“呜…”

不同以往的声音让Natasha心头一惊，她连忙抱着Wanda转了过来，坚硬的腺体在被摩擦到红肿的甬道里转了一圈，引来那人一声低吟。

Wanda的双眼紧紧闭着，脸上布满了泪痕，下唇的伤口早已裂开，涌出的鲜血甚至顺着她的下巴滑落下来，但那人却还死死咬着自己的嘴唇不肯松口。

终于找回理智的Natasha用力捏住她的下巴，把那被折磨得残破不堪的嘴唇从她的口中解救了出来。

Wanda睁开眼睛，破碎的泪珠从她的眼底跌落下来，清澈的眸子透着浓浓的哀伤和委屈，眼角的粉红和颤抖的下唇让她看上去楚楚可怜。

她这幅模样让Natasha的心头涌上一阵酸涩，她紧皱着眉头，把那人抱进怀中，但那人却不配合地伸出手去死死抵在她的肩头，手掌用力按压在她肩膀和锁骨的连接处，甚至让特工都觉得隐隐作痛。

“Wanda…抱歉…”Natasha皱着眉收紧了手臂，那人仍然抽噎着不肯放松力道，低着头向后躲着“你混蛋…你…你走开……”

“好了，Wanda…”Natasha停下动作，温热的手掌在她突起的肩胛骨来回抚摸着，深深顶在女巫体内的腺体也退了出来，带出了一股透明的黏液滴落在二人腿间的座椅上。

Wanda看到那淫靡的景象连忙抬起头来，却一不小心对上了特工的眸子。

那人眼里满满的心疼让Wanda忍不住又是一阵鼻子发酸，她侧过脸去不肯看她，咬紧的牙关让她的侧脸看上去有些紧绷。

“对不起…我不该强迫你的…”Natasha捧起她的脸让她回过头来，指腹轻轻蹭过她的下唇“也不该让你担心…对不起…Wanda…”

特工温柔的话语让女巫逐渐冷静下来，她放松了撑在对方肩头的手臂，转而歪过头靠在她的颈窝闭上了眼，嘴角却仍然向下撇着。

Natasha吻了吻她的侧脸，伸手拉过一旁破破烂烂的风衣披在她的身上“我想我们该回去…”

对方柔软的手掌突然握住了她的腺体，Natasha愣了一下，接着便被那人按在了身下的座椅上，她仰躺着茫然地看着撑在自己身上的人。

只见那女巫背着光，衣衫不整地坐在她的身上，沐浴在月光下的肩头还泛着寒光，敞开的风衣里隐约能看到她挺翘的乳尖随着她的呼吸微微颤抖着，腹部雪白的绷带也有些松动。

Wanda冷着脸居高临下地看着她，脸上还带着泪痕，微微眯着的眼睛闪过一丝红光“我说过原谅你了吗？”

她一边说着，握着特工腺体的手掌轻轻滑动起来，另一只手扯开了她胸口的衣服，纤长的手指包裹着她胸口的浑圆

“你需要得到一些教训…我的训练官…”

*

“唔…Wanda…”

Natasha难耐地皱紧眉头，双手被绯红色的丝线牢牢锁在头顶，她眯着眼睛看着身下起伏着的脑袋，身体微微颤抖着。

“忍住…Natasha…”

Wanda抬起头来，闪着红光的眸子在昏暗的环境里有些骇人，一条银色的丝线还在她的嘴角和腺体中间轻轻摇晃着。

她侧过脸去，粉嫩的小舌舔过Natasha肿胀的腺体侧面，感受到那层薄薄的黏膜下跳动着的滚烫血管，Wanda轻轻笑了笑，捏在根部的手微微用力掐住了她。

“哈啊…Wanda…”

Natasha感觉自己的眼角有些发热，她艰难地喘息着，深潭般浓绿的眸子在快感的冲击下逐渐失焦。

“喜欢吗？”Wanda直直地望着她，舌尖滑过她腺体顶端的沟壑，在小口上戳弄着，埋在对方雌穴中的手指缓慢地勾弄着甬道上方的敏感皱褶。

Natasha被迫折起来分开在身体两侧的大腿不停地颤抖着，前所未有的快感几乎将她打晕，她的Omega在进入着她，在含着她，在掌控着她……

“别哭啊…Natasha…”

那只Omega仿佛一只暗夜精灵，猩红的眼睛诡异地闪烁着，那粉嫩的嘴唇不停吞吐着她涨红的腺体，在她每次要颤抖着到达高潮时却又放开，转而攻击她的花穴

“求我…Natasha…”她低沉的声调好像恶魔的低语，转着弯抓挠着Alpha的耳膜。

Natasha感觉自己几乎要疯掉，更过分的是，那人的魔法还在不停牵动着她胀痛的乳尖，酥麻的快感让她的脑袋快要爆炸。

“ah…Wanda…please…”

Natasha带着哭腔的求饶声回荡在车里，Wanda似笑非笑地看着她，嘴唇调皮地吮吸了一下她的端口，然后用指腹堵住

“Nat好厉害…居然可以放得下三根手指…”

她勾起嘴角，埋在Natasha体内的手指用力顶了两下“被进入的感觉怎么样？”

“不要…不要这样…Wanda…”

Natasha挣扎着晃动着腰肢，紧绷的大腿甚至开始痉挛起来，从体内传来的快感让她几乎失去理智，她甚至能感觉到自己小腹中那早已退化的生殖腔也在为身上的Omega而张开小口。

Wanda看着她意乱情迷的模样，腿心也抽搐了起来。

Natasha真的是世界上最美的Alpha…

特工的身体被彻底打开，双腿被魔法分开，固定在身体的两侧，胸前的粉团兴奋地颤抖着，甚至连乳晕都肿了起来，猩红色的魔法缠绕在她坚硬的乳尖上轻轻撕扯着。

她颤抖的小腹上出了一层薄汗，腺体不停分泌出来的腺液在她小巧的肚脐淤积起来，接着从她腹肌的线条滑落。

更让Wanda沉迷的，则是她那张魅惑的脸，她涣散的眸子带着湿气，脸颊上还带着未干的泪痕。那性感的唇微微张开，来不及咽下的津液顺着她的嘴角滑下，脖颈的皮肤因为剧烈的呼吸而收紧，锁骨的线条一览无余。

“你要坏掉了吗？Natasha…”

Wanda贴近Natasha颤抖的粉红色腺体，说话时的热气打在上面，换来身下人的一阵颤抖。

“不要…嗯……折磨我了…”特工歪了歪头，眼角的泪珠再一次滚落。

女巫舔了舔嘴唇，张开嘴包覆着那漂亮的腺体再次吞咽起来，舌尖挑起顶端溢出的汁液，在端头缠绕着。手指被用力绞紧，原本已经退化的器官此刻却像Omega的花穴一般不知疲倦地张合着，分泌出来的花液甚至顺着Wanda的手腕滑落下来。

Wanda勾起嘴角，在对方又一次要到达顶峰的时候将手指从她的体内抽了出来，酸麻的嘴也放开了那可怜的腺体。

看着Natasha雾气朦胧的双眼中隐隐带着的失望，Wanda瞳孔的红光兴奋地闪烁起来

“以后…不许让自己处于那么危险的境地…”

只见女巫撑起身子，悬坐在她的腺体上方，湿润的花瓣轻轻含住她的顶端。

Natasha绷紧身体，大口地喘息着，却像是被摄去魂魄一般，双眼直直地望着她，

“不许…唔…再抛下我……”

她的炙热肉壁逐渐被特工涨大到不可思议的腺体贯穿，刺痛伴随着快感让她也有些失神。

“还有…”Wanda承受不住似地将双手撑在特工坚实的小腹上“不许再欺负我……”

腺体被一口气坐到了底，限制着特工行动的魔法化作雾气消散。

Natasha迅速坐起身来，掐着Wanda的腰肢，疯了般贯穿着她，牙齿狠狠地咬住她的肩膀。

Wanda伴随着她的动作起伏着，腰肢不停迎合着她的抽递，手颤抖着揉乱了她的红发，按着她的脑袋将自己胸口的肿胀送进了对方口中。

火热的肉壁不停搅紧着坚硬的腺体，深处的腔口也贪婪地说吮吸着顶端的小口，大量的花液顺着二人交合的地方洒落，浇湿了大片的座椅。

Natasha松开Wanda高高肿起的乳尖，抬起头发疯般亲吻着她的唇舌，手掌轻轻扶住她带着伤口的肋下，下身却死命地重重顶了进去。

腺体顶进了紧致的腔口，Wanda抱紧Natasha，身体剧烈地颤抖起来，大量的花液浇灌在发烫的腺体上，Natasha低吼着将她的身体死死按了下来，腺体的低端猛然膨大成结。

炙热的液体冲击着女巫敏感的生殖腔，她失神地抱紧身上的人，好像是在抱住一颗救命稻草，难以言喻的快感从结合的地方穿过脊椎直冲她的头顶，接着眼前便是一阵发黑。

Natasha缓过神来时，Wanda已经在她的怀里昏睡了过去，她喘息着抱紧了女巫，小心地检查了一下她的伤口。

暗红色早已渗透了绷带，Natasha皱了皱眉，重新为她包扎了一下。

等到一切都处理好后，天边已经破晓了。

Natasha有些疲惫地看了躺在一旁沉睡的女巫和车里的狼藉。她无奈地叹了口气，踩动了油门。

‘有必要赔给Clint一台新车了……’


End file.
